Heading Home for Christmas
by Autumn Rose 18
Summary: Christmas Eve, a planned flight from Denver to LA, Perry & Della, and a lot of snow. What could go wrong!


_A/N: Apologies if this story is a bit long, but I wanted to get it down and posted while it was in my mind. It was partly inspired by the title of Chris Rea's song 'Driving home for Christmas' and also by the film Airport. For those who may not have seen the film, the Airport in question has problems due to the excessive snow, and Barbara Hale's character is married to a pilot who has been cheating on her, and he leaves her at the end. The film made me mad on her character's behalf, and so I wanted Della to have a better experience of it all than Barbara's character!_

 _Wishing you all a happy and peaceful Christmas period._

 **Heading Home for Christmas**

"She's never going to forgive me for this" Perry worried with a heavy heart, at Christmas Eve

So what had Perry done to warrant such a feeling of guilt and self-reproach?

It may have been his decision to overrule...or as he would have rephrased it, 'adjust' Della's plans for travelling back to Los Angeles for Christmas on 20th December. Della wanted to enjoy a long, relaxing train journey to help them unwind from their last three cases.

Perry saw no need to leave his Denver office quite so early.

It could also have been his cheerful manner of telling Della "flying is the best way to travel. Cheap, efficient, and much quicker. We can leave Denver on Christmas Eve and be back in LA in a few hours. No problem! Don't worry! I've planned everything – I just want you to relax". Della, who hates to fly anyway – especially in the winter. Especially at Christmas.

It could also have been that Perry had been so wrapped up in his latest case that he had neglected to monitor the weather warning forecasts during the week. Or more accurately, he had seen them but disregarded them as "dramatic hype" and grumbled " after all, its Denver Colorado! Of course there's going to be snow!"

So, as a result of those three factors, it was 7pm Christmas Eve, and Perry and Della were not relaxing in front of a warm fire at home in LA – which was how Della had envisaged the evening. Instead they were sitting in a chilly Denver airport watching the departure boards with sinking hopes of getting home. Colorado was experiencing the worst snowstorm in the state's living memory, and planes were as scarce as good news that afternoon.

From beginning to end, nothing was going right for them. They couldn't drive in this weather; the taxi they hired also found it a risky endeavour on the highways, and a normally short journey to the airport took several anxious hours.

Finally, they made it to the airport in time. It was a moment of hustle and bustle as the airport staff were quickly taking luggage from snow-covered cars and transporting them inside the terminals, and Della and Perry breathed a huge sigh of relief as they saw that they still had twenty minutes for check-in. "Well, we made it my dear! " Perry exclaimed in relief, as Della hurried them through the airport as quickly as Perry's bad knee and cane would allow, clutching their precious tickets in her black leather-gloved hand. Her smart yet eminently comfortable boots muffled the sounds of their relatively fast pace towards check-in – her long black faux-fur trimmed coat swishing around her ankles, brushing off the snow that had accumulated there since they left the taxi.

Any relief they had at finally reaching the airport soon evaporated.

Just as Perry and Della had taken a seat in the lounge and were trying to get their breaths back, an announcement came over the speaker, accompanied by signs on the overhead screens 'We regret to inform passengers that due to the heavy volume of snow and the current blizzard conditions, we are unable to run all flights on time. Snow conditions in many airports in the last hours have delayed inbound flights and we are endeavouring to clear as many runways as we can for eventual take-off. These weather conditions are exceptional and we sincerely apologise to passengers awaiting flights for the inconvenience. We will keep you updated as to which flights will be able to depart, and which will be delayed or cancelled. Please make yourselves comfortable and await updates'.

Which they did – or tried to. For quite a few hours.

So this was why Perry was sitting in an airport on Christmas Eve hoping for a miracle. Actually he was hoping for two. One was that they would make it back to LA for Christmas so that Della could have the Christmas she wanted, reuniting with Paul Junior, and the other was that the love of his life would forgive him for ruining her Christmas Eve, and possibly her Christmas Day.

Perry had been staring off into space, but instinctively looked up as he could sense Della approaching their seats. She had gotten up to stretch her legs earlier, finding the airport seats rather uncomfortable without a break, and also wanted some exercise to keep warm. He returned her warm smile as came closer and he could see that she was not empty handed. "I come bearing supplies darling" Della explained as she took her seat.

"I couldn't get us a turkey dinner, or even a nice steak, but I have managed to find some turkey sandwiches and sweet mince pies. The airport is starting to run out of food though, with all the stranded passengers – we're lucky to get this!" Perry was hungry and also eyed the drinks she had put down. "Oh yes" she added, "I've also brought some coffee". Perry took a cup gratefully, and just as it neared his lips, she added "Apparently, they are trying a new gingerbread flavoured coffee for Christmas." Perry stopped and looked suspiciously at his cup then back to Della with an eyebrow arched in query. At this point, Della could no longer keep a straight face and chuckled at his grimace. "Don't worry Perry, this isn't flavoured - I know how you feel about your coffee! I don't know how good this is, but its strong and hot, which is what we need here tonight".

Perry smiled in relief and winced slightly as he sipped his drink. "Well, it's not as good as yours my dear, but then I suppose you've spoiled me over the years!" he smiled as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Then he added cheekily "In more ways than one!" and he was rewarded by Della blushing slightly and rolling her eyes in amusement as she laughed. "You say the nicest things Mr Mason. I'm sure glad you appreciate me for my coffee after all these years! And that other comment of yours can wait until later...!" and she then proceeded to readjust their coats and the blankets the airport had provided to their cold and stranded customers.

Flights were running late, then being postponed, and finally being cancelled. The views from the airport terminal showed dozens of trucks valiantly trying to clear the runways for landings and take-offs, but the snow was so heavy and persistent that the ground was freshly blanketed as soon as it was cleared. It was clear that the LA flight was becoming less and less likely – as was their chance of being home for Christmas. Whilst Perry was feeling agitated...and guilty, he wondered about Della's calm exterior. "Della, are you really as calm as you look? Usually when things don't go to your plan, you are doing all manner of things, and fretting non-stop!" Della tilted her head, and with a straight face asked him very sweetly "what do you expect me to do? Go out there with a snow shovel and give them a hand?"

Perry chuckled with amusement at the image she had just conjured up "Well you might need a hat out there!" he teased, and Della shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Perhaps" She then smiled "Look Perry, I'm calm now because there is nothing useful or practical that I can do to get us from here to LA tonight. I 'fret' as you call it, when I know there is something I can actually do to get things done, or to mitigate events. I learned a long time ago to accept the things I can't change. I know you think I can work wonders, but even I can't stop the snow from snowing and I can't fly a plan. We just need to make the best of things. The best I can do is try to make sure we are as comfortable as possible, and ready for a flight, whenever it can take off."

He had to admire her patience and calmness. "You are always so wise young lady" he grinned as he raised his coffee cup in a toast. "Now on the subject of flying...I know you don't like flying, and I'm sorry that..." he looked at her from under his long lashes and was inwardly squirming as he felt that a particular apology was due. Della narrowed her eyes "A wise man, would not make any more references to the conveniences and efficiencies of flying on Christmas Eve" she warned. "He would realise that he is not being blamed for the weather..." then rolled her eyes at him. "Just don't ever tease me about flying again mister" . He nodded in agreement, acknowledging the tacit forgiveness for the insistence on a plane home.

As it was nearing 10.30pm, an airport attendant made an announcement that there would be no chance of LA flights until early Christmas morning, but that the nearby hotel had a small number of available rooms for stranded passengers. Della was worried about Perry's knee and they metaphorically jumped at the chance of him being able to sleep in a proper bed and rest his leg. As they queued, Della was quite taken with a little two year old boy in the queue behind them. He was fractious and crying, but she pulled faces with him and he overcame his tears long enough to play peekaboo with her, then much to his parents delight, and Perry's amusement, he started to chuckle then settle down, sending shy smiles in her direction.

Just as they reached the head of the queue, Janine, the airport attendant smiled and gave them the news that they were lucky and had the last available room. Just as Janine was about to arrange their bags for them, a wordless glance, raised eyebrow and small nod, were exchanged between them, and their plans changed. Perry turned to the couple behind them with the toddler and patted the father on the shoulder "the last room's yours. I think the three of you need a good night's sleep, especially this little man". The father was grateful but started to protest "but its your room...you need to..." but both Perry and Della shook their heads. "It's Christmas Eve...nearly Christmas Day, and it's no place for your son to be spending the night. Go and get some rest, and let's hope Santa brings you a flight home in the morning!" Della said softly as they ushered the family towards the waiting attendant and waved at her newest admirer.

Wearily returning to their seats, Della glowed with pride at Perry, but was still concerned for him. "That was a wonderful thing you just did my dear. Are you sure your knee will be alright sitting here all night? Perry nodded and squeezed her hand. "Yes it aches a little, but I'll be fine. Besides, perhaps my motives weren't as pure as you think they were..." and he cast a suspiciously straight glance her way. Della gave a snort and muttered "when are your motives _ever_ pure when it comes to me, counsellor!" and Perry shook his head "I'm so misunderstood! And besides, you were the one casting your spell over that sleepy young man back there. I had to get them to leave before you made him fall in love with you - like all the others before him. I was sparing him the heartbreak..."

Della loved it when Perry was being so playful and so indulged him "It's a good thing for you that I'm only interested in one man – you Perry Mason!" and kissed him gently on the lips.

Settling in for the next few hours, Perry realised that Della was still cold. "Darling, you're shivering, come here" and he shared one of his blankets with her, and wrapped his right arm around her, as she snuggled into his broad chest. "I'm not as cold as you Della – I have more, how shall I put it – 'internal padding' to keep me warm than you do!" and hugged her more tightly. "I need to feed you up!"

Feeling comfort in their embrace in the quiet of the near-deserted lounge, Perry kissed her dark chestnut curls he loved so much and felt he needed to apologise properly to her. "I really am sorry Della for today, for spoiling our Christmas plans" then he thought of something and broke their embrace and rummaged in his pockets, turning away from her for a minute or so, much to her bemusement. When he turned back, he presented her with a scrap of paper and indicated that she should read it.

"A receipt for coffee?" she queried as she read it, and then he impatiently turned it over and pointed to it again. Della's smiled in amusement and she shook her head in disbelief as she read _'IOU a Christmas Eve with presents under the tree, an evening before a warm fireside, and a hot buttered rum. To be provided whenever you instruct'_ and it was signed ' _a very sorry but loving Perry'_

Her eyes sparkled with love for this man, whom she knew loved her to distraction - and the feeling was definitely mutual. "Oh Perry. I know this wasn't what we had planned, and we have spent more comfortable evenings, but I look at it this way – its Christmas and we're together. That's all I really want each year – most days actually, if I'm being honest. Wherever we are, whatever we are doing – I'm happy just to be with you and in your arms my love. Merry Christmas Perry " And she tenderly reached up to bring his lips down to hers in a gentle, loving kiss.

As her lips parted from his for a moment, she flashed him a mischievous glance and whispered, "although I'm still going to hold you to the evening in front of the fire!" and winked with the promise of all that would entail. This time Perry grinned and chuckled as he whispered proudly "that's my girl!" as he stole another kiss from her and wrapped her more closely in his arms, where she did indeed belong.

The End


End file.
